In the Name of the Law
by La.Tua.Cantante.83
Summary: Entry for the Perv Pack's "An Officer and a Gentleman" Contest. When Bella's home is burglarized, she's forced to take in unexpected company in the form of one gorgeous cop. Rated M for language and lemons. AU/AH.


**An Officer and A Gentlemen****Contest**

**Title: In the Name of the Law**

**Your pen name(s): La. Tua. Cantante. 83**

**Branch of Service/Profession: Law Enforcement/ Police**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**In the Name of the Law**

My hands fidgeted nervously as I waited for my father to return from his phone call. It wasn't as if I was necessarily uncomfortable with being here, but I thought I _should_ be. After all, it was normal to feel uncomfortable in a police station, even if I'd grown up in one. I didn't like having to bother my father at work, especially under such circumstances. I had never had to be here like this before, the one who needed him in this way.

I drummed my fingertips against his desk, as I sat opposite his empty chair. The room was the same as I'd remembered it from growing up, cluttered with the same objects, decorated with the same yellowing photos. The ceramic pen cup I molded when I was in third grade still sat in the same spot, collecting dust. The picture of me and him, from when I was fourteen on our annual fishing trip, still hung behind his desk on the wood paneling. It was a sad reminder of my awkward teenage years. I had never been one of those teens that boys flocked to. I was gangly and clumsy, and I hated that my father chose to display that particular photo of me, dirty and holding up a squirming fish. I reddened at the knowledge that that's what the officers had to look at every day. Especially _him_.

Growing up without motherly influence, I was more tomboy than I was squealing teenage girl, but I'd matured in college. My roommate was drop-dead gorgeous, model-esque, and wealthy beyond all reason, and while I was still down-to-earth and grounded, she'd managed to share her love of beautiful bags, good shoes, and sexy lingerie with me. I still chose to keep my make-up simple and my hair classic, but I could appreciate the girlier things in life now. I shuddered at the photo once more.

I was shaken out of my silent musings by the door clicking. I heard Charlie huff behind me as he traversed the desk and my eyes shot up to his. He looked distracted and upset, but I figured he was justified in this instance.

"Sorry. That was the County Sherriff's Department. They haven't heard anything."

I sighed, unsurprised.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I know that you're trying." I looked down at my hands. It could have been a lot worse. I hadn't been home at the time of the burglary, thank god. Despite the fact that my modest little apartment had been pretty much ransacked, I wasn't hurt, and it looked random. I only wished that they hadn't taken my mother's pearls. It was all I had left of hers now that held any value, and they'd meant a great deal to me. I didn't remember much from her, having lost her when I was so young, but I did remember those. She used to wear them all the time, even with jeans and a flannel shirt. I only wished I had already bought the safe I'd been meaning to acquire. When I looked up, Charlie was looking at me sternly.

"Jesus, Bells! Of course I'm _trying_. You could have been hurt. You still_ could_ be."

"Dad, don't be ridiculous. This was a one-time thing. They've taken my things, probably already sold them. End of story."

He looked at me wearily. It was then that I noticed that he looked about ten years older than he should have. He had dark, heavy bags under his eyes and his skin was ashen. I noticed the drawn lines on his forehead. He sighed deeply.

"Actually…Bells, the detectives discovered some evidence today while they were at your place that made it look like it was…well, something more. Did you notice anything…well, _personal_… missing?" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_What_? No." The news both shocked and frightened me terribly. Nothing I saw indicated that anyone was out for vengeance. I'd never done anything to anyone that might bring this on. I'd only been back a few months, and as the high school's literature teacher, I didn't have many enemies. I thought. Now, I wondered if there was something else entirely that motivated the break-in. Were they looking for more than a few sellable trinkets? Were they hoping I _had_ been there? For something _else_? I was floored. I could barely breathe, squeaking out my fears. "So… you're saying that…they could be_ back_?"

"Oh, honey. Calm down, now. I know you're scared, but I'm going to make _sure_ that you are okay. Why don't you come to live with me for now?"

He came over beside me and leaned down next to me searching my eyes. I shot him an incredulous look. I knew he was trying to protect me, and I was definitely frightened by all this. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that I could never live with my father again. I was twenty-four years old, and as much as I loved him, I'd grown far too comfortable with my independence and my privacy. I shook my head quickly.

"No. Neither one of us wants that. Maybe I could check in to a hotel for a while." I mentally tabulated my meager savings account. Even in a place like Forks, an extended stay at a hotel would cost more than I could afford. I frowned. When I looked up, he was looking at me with a wry irritation.

"Yeah," he said dryly. "I figured you'd say that. That's why I've arranged for you to have some police protection."

He stood and motioned to the door and I turned quickly, knowing who I would find there—knowing exactly who my father had arranged to be my police protection. Before I'd even turned, I could feel the way the air shifted around me. I could feel the crackling that always popped around us whenever he was near. My cheeks flushed and my body burned as my eyes rose slowly to meet his. He stood in the doorway, clad in his uniform. It fit him so well, reminding me of all of those evening crime shows on TV, his gun holster slung low on his hips. He was holding a mug of coffee and looking at me knowingly. I could have licked him, he looked so good. I took a quick intake of breath.

"Edward," I breathed. I instantly felt my cheeks warm, because the way I said his name was slightly inappropriate in front of my father. I shook my head and turned away quickly, inwardly cursing myself for being so transparent. It didn't matter how many times I'd seen him, he still evoked these ridiculously girly emotions from me. Every time was like seeing him for the first.

I remembered Edward Cullen from high school—I _did_—after all, it was hard _not_ to remember someone like him in a town as small as Forks, Washington. But it wasn't as if he and I ever really conversed. Okay, we _never _did. He was a year older than me, and we were in different circles. He was in the popular-rich-athletic-beautiful circle, and I was in the boring-plain-nerdy one. It wasn't until my senior year of high school that I'd put on weight, grew boobs, and turned reasonably pretty. Of course he was long gone, and it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I was already geeky Bella Swan, the chief of police's daughter. No amount of boobies and curves would change _that _by my senior year.

But when I'd returned after my college graduation to Forks, unceremoniously, to be closer to home, I'd been surprised that Edward had come back as well. I knew he'd gone away to Dartmouth—everyone did—so I'd never expected to see him again in inconsequential Forks. He was always destined for bigger and better things. People like him just _were. _And not only was he_ back_, but he was a police officer. And not only was he a _police officer,_ he was my father's deputy.

At first, I'd wondered if he just couldn't hack it at Dartmouth and took some sort of sick pleasure from that idea—the nerd relishing in the way that karma caught up with you. But then I found out that his mother Esme Cullen had taken ill and he'd come back to help care for her. I'd heard about it from my father when it happened, though he was not the type to gossip, and so Edward's presence was a surprise. When I'd returned, she was still holding on, but just barely, confined to bed rest. I found out not long after that it was Edward who mostly kept her vigil. I felt instantly and insanely bad for the feelings of smugness that his return seemed to invoke in me, especially when I got the chance to know him.

To say that Edward Cullen was beautiful was a gross understatement. He was beyond gorgeous, taking the best parts of both his mother and father. In high school, he'd been charming and handsome, with tousled bronze hair that never sat down and piercing green eyes. He was athletic and built, but nothing compared to the way Edward looked now. His face had chiseled with age, and his eyes shown with something that crossed between intellect and worldliness. His body was rock hard, and he put all the other officers to shame. He took great pride in his physique, but not so that he was arrogant. That was the other thing about Edward that made him gorgeous: he was the gentlest man I'd ever met.

I'd never really paid much attention to how he was in high school, too wrapped up in the hype surrounding him to ever really pay much attention to who he actually _was_. He was a jock and popular, and since I'd never really conversed with him, I'd never had opportunity to find out what he was really like—I'd always assumed that he was pompous and obnoxious like his meat-head friends. Looking back, I should have noticed that he was in a league all his own.

He'd never beat up on the geeks. He'd never interrupt in class or cat-call the girls. As I thought back to all the times that I'd watched him, he's always had his nose quietly stuck in a book, a look of sadness etched across his face. It wasn't until I'd seen him again that I'd recognized this other facet to his personality, the one that I truly was drawn to.

Despite our differences in high school, we took to each other quickly. Edward was insanely smart, witty, and charming. I found myself even more attracted to him as an adult than I had as a teenager. He was easy to talk to and we could have intelligent conversations on a wide range of topics. He reminded me that there was more out there than the small town in Washington.

Now, that's not to say that I still wasn't a complete idiot in front of him. I'd usually trip, or spill something on myself, or stumble on my words at his very presence. As I said, he was staggering in his manly beauty. I couldn't ignore the way my body involuntarily reacted to him. His very presence was like static charge, humming off of him in waves that nearly caused me to moan. I think I had actually done that once. I often found it extraordinarily difficult to get my bearings around him sometimes. But he never really called me on it, which I was grateful for. Usually, he'd just shoot me a devilishly knowing smirk and let it be. It was the same smirk he was shooting me now.

"Bella." He raised his eyebrows and continued smirking at me. I felt my cheeks get hot again. My father cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him. He had one eyebrow raised.

"Given the circumstances, I think it would be a good idea for Edward to stay with you, just to make sure that you are safe. He'll be able to keep an eye out for anything."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at Charlie. Surely he saw all of that that just transpired. I was unsure if he'd actually want his only daughter in the same house with the man that had the ability to make her melt with just a raise of his eyebrows. Then again, perhaps he had no idea what Edward did to me. As dedicated and able as he was a police officer, he had always been a little bit out of touch when it came to me. I loved him, but when it came down to me and my "_girl issues_" Charlie took a "don't ask, don't tell" stance.

"Dad, listen. I appreciate what you're doing"—I looked over to Edward to indicate that I was speaking to them both—"but I don't really think that's necessary, do you? I mean, police protection? Are you that worried about this?"

I hoped that this would suffice to convince him that this was not needed. Not that I didn't want Edward to be my protector. The idea of him with me, alone, keeping a vigilant watch over me made me swoon like a horny housewife. But I felt like I was putting him in an uncomfortable position, and I felt a little ridiculous needing it in the first place. I was scared, surely, but what kind of twenty-something needed a babysitter?

Charlie narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Of _course_ I think it's necessary. You're my only daughter, my little girl. Edward is the best cop I have, and I am willing to spare him if it means keeping you safe."

I snorted. 'Sparing him' included having to file paper work and eat lunch at the diner by himself. The burglary was the closest thing to actual crime that the Forks Police Department had seen in a long time. Then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, _Chief_," I spat sarcastically. "Tell me. If this happened to someone else—say, Angela Weber, for example—would you be putting up a policeman at her house?"

His eyes widened for a moment, caught in his own trap, and I smirked knowing the answer. If it was any other young women of Forks, I had no doubt that he would be just as worried for her safety and vigilant to find out who had done this. But he would not required her to be watched and protected 24/7. He'd have patrols run and checks made, and he'd tell her to call him 'directly' if there was anything out of the ordinary, but he would not set Edward Cullen up at her house. Because it was not protocol for this type of thing, regardless of what evidence they found. He could stretch the truth with me on a lot of things, but I knew protocol and precedence like the back of my hand.

He huffed again, this time crossing his arms at his chest like a child. I rolled my eyes. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. For a moment I'd forgotten he was still there. I whipped around and immediately blushed crimson at the fact that he had just witnessed our juvenile father-daughter spat. He raised his eyebrows at me and brought his mug up to his lips taking a large gulp of coffee. I watched as he drank, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His eyes never left mine as he continued to stare at me in a way that should have been considered illegal. It was certainly having a sinful effect on certain parts of me.

"Bella, you _will_ have Edward staying with you. And you will _not_ argue with me about it." His stern voice shook me out of my lust-induced haze for his deputy, and I sighed in acquiesce.

"Fine, dad. Fine. I just feel a little silly for all of this. I mean, it's probably nothing. Edward shouldn't have to babysit me. Wasting county resources, and all."

This time, it was not my father's stern voice that jolted me. I turned to see Edward scowling at me. He looked angry, upset, and worried.

"Bella Swan, stop! That's enough! Don't you _dare_ say that my staying with you is a waste. I'll do whatever needs to be done to make sure you are safe, no matter what!" The look in his eyes was intense, and I was taken aback at his ferocity over the situation. For a moment, he'd been just as adamant about my safety as my father, and I couldn't fathom what that actually meant. I trusted Edward. He and my father were very close. And in the short time I'd been home, I'd come to know him as a friend. And of course, I wanted to rip his clothes of his body and have my way with him, but that was neither here nor there. But the fact that he seemed just as passionate about my protection as my father confused me slightly. So much so, that he thought this was not only a good idea, but necessary too. I furrowed my brow as he pouted. Then he shook his head and turned out the door. "Wasting county resources, my ass," he muttered to himself as he left the room in a huff.

I turned back to Charlie, a little shocked, and he was smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay, fine. When does this start?"

"Now. You can go, and take Edward home with you. He doesn't leave your vicinity until we've figured all this out." With that, my father left Edward and I to our own devices, me as the forlorn, weak little girl, and he as my gallant protector. That thought alone made me roll my eyes once more. I sincerely hoped that they caught this asshole soon.

We climbed into my truck as soon as Edward had grabbed his things from his desk. Apparently, he was taking the most literal advice of my father , and was wasting no time to become my constant protector. My father had been happy to let him go with me right away, and within minutes we were driving silently in my truck. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I was a little put out by the whole thing. Not only was I being forced to have company that I hadn't been expecting, but the fact that it was Edward made it that much worse. I hadn't had the opportunity to tidy up, and I hoped that I hadn't inadvertently left any of my fun, lacy under things out for him to see, drying on the shower rod. I couldn't remember. I wanted Edward to see them, just not like that.

It was stupid. I knew that. I knew he was simply doing his job, nothing more, but a part of me always held on to the ridiculous hope that someday he would see something in me. For that reason, I wished I'd known ahead a time about all of this so that I could put away all the unsexy things about me. Like waking up next to someone in the morning and jumping up to brush your teeth before they wake up, there was that unnatural façade to put on. But it was stupid, because it wouldn't matter. As much as I liked Edward, and as attracted to him as I was, I knew the reality of the situation.

_Take Edward home with me. _God the very thought in my head had me salivating. Poor guy. I felt terrible that he'd have to be cooped up with me until god knows when.

"We need to swing by my place so I can get my bag," he said next to me. I looked over at him. The scowl that he'd been wearing was gone, replaced by something I couldn't place.

"What? You're not all _ready_ to go here? I'd have expected you to be all raring to go, packed and moved in before I even knew," I said sarcastically. I instantly regretted it. He frowned, watching me carefully for a moment before he let whatever it was that was bothering him go. When he smiled, I knew that he hadn't taken offence to my snotty, biting remark. As a show of good faith, I playfully nudged him while I kept my eyes on the road and smiled. I wanted him to know that I wasn't mad at him. "Thanks for ganging up on me, by the way. I really do think this is silly."

His eyes hardened again, and the scowl was right back on his face. But it only lasted a moment. He sighed.

"It's not silly. It's necessary."

"Edward, I appreciate it. I do! I just feel terrible that you have to do this. I feel like a nuisance."

He sighed quietly again beside me and didn't respond. I wanted to look at him, but I couldn't. I was too afraid of what I'd see in his eyes. I didn't want to know the reason why he didn't answer me, so I kept my eyes focused on the road in front of me. It wasn't until we pulled up to his apartment complex that he finally spoke.

"Bella," He said softly, turning his body towards me. I looked up at him warily. When our eyes met, I was shocked at the conflict that I saw swirling there. "I hope that you know that I could _never _see you as a nuisance. You are _not_ a burden to me. I'm doing this because I _want_ to. Because I need you to be safe."

I furrowed my brow as he wordlessly opened the door of my truck and walked to his door. He motioned for me to follow him.

His apartment was small, but neat and tidy. I imagined he would have a bachelor pad, all mismatched furniture and clothes scattering the floor. I expected there would be a mess of pizza boxes and beer cans and dirty magazines lying around when we walked in. I instantly chastised myself, because I knew that wasn't Edward. All his furniture coordinated, chocolate brown leather and caramel accents. He had exquisite art on all the walls, and an impressive collection of books. Instantly, his attractiveness went up tenfold.

He left me standing awkwardly in the living room while he went to fetch an overnight bag and change out of his uniform. He was back before I even had a chance to read through one row of book titles. He smiled widely as I turned, his mood obviously having shifted while he was in the other room, and I blushed, embarrassed at being caught snooping. He was dressed in a pair of well-fitting jeans and a turtleneck sweater, and to say that he looked 'nice' was like saying the sun was 'kinda hot.' His gun was still holstered at his side and he was carrying a fully-packed duffle. He tilted his head to the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I wanted to pass out right there. _Was I ever! _He had _no _idea.

Despite the earlier events of the day, we fell into a natural rhythm with each other. Edward was the most easy-going, natural person I'd ever met. He was easy to like. By the time we'd gotten back to my place, I'd forgotten the mission. Having him around was like hanging out with my friend. Which he was.

For dinner, I made lasagna and garlic bread, which he mowed down. I watched him eat like he was a starving man, and couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. Sitting up a little straighter and remembering his manners, he shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm not usually such a pig. But it's _so good_," he moaned slightly. I felt my pace quicken at the sound. "I haven't had real, home-cooked food in _so_ long."

I immediately felt bad. We'd often talked about how his family was coping with his mother's illness. Apparently, his father was breaking down more than he showed, and he wasn't very good at picking up the pieces. Edward did as much as he could for him, but as the only sibling living nearby, he was finding a lot neglected. I chose to avoid the conversation that was sure to make Edward sad and despondent.

"Well, you know you can _always_ come over here. Any time you want. And bring my dad. You guys eat at the diner too much."

He smiled warmly. I was instantly filled with a sense of euphoria. I didn't know why, because he'd eaten plenty of times with me and my father, but there was something very different in having Edward at _my _house, sitting in _my_ kitchen, eating _my_ food. I wanted it all the time.

The rest of the evening, we spent comfortably in the living room. I spread out on the couch with a stack of literature tests to grade, as Edward flipped incessantly through the channels, between ESPN, something on prime time local television, and a comedy on Spike. I smiled at his man-like channel changing, and the way he laughed at the stupidest things. How was sticking your dick in a pie even _remotely_ funny? But he was still adorable, nonetheless.

By the time I'd finished grading, it was late. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost eleven-thirty. I sighed and rose up, stretching.

When I looked over to Edward, he was watching me intently, his eyes swimming with some unknown emotion. I immediately felt self-conscious.

"So, um. It's late," I mumbled. That seemed to get his attention, and he shook himself out of his strange stupor.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Well, I need to change. I'll be right back." He rose from his seat, went over to his bag, and removed what I assumed was his pajamas. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. I busied myself with straightening the living room and returning the graded papers to my brief case. When I heard the bathroom door click, I thought nothing of it. Until I rose to look at him.

There, in my hallway, stood the most glorious piece of man I'd ever laid eyes on, clad only in a pair of loose drawstring lounge pants. He had no shirt on, and his feet were bare, and my overactive imagination thought that perhaps he wasn't wearing anything underneath those pants either. They sat so low on his hips that I could make out the chiseled V that pointed down to the promised land, and the gentle trail of hair that disappeared under his waistband. My breathing became erratic as I took in his hard chest and taut nipples, and the way his muscles—not too big or frightening, just perfect—moved with his breathing.

"I, ah," I stuttered, unable to vocalize a coherent thought. He smirked at my obvious verbal paralysis at his nearly-naked body. I brought my hand up to my chest to still the heavy breathing and flinched at the temperature of my skin. I was close to overheating. "I'm gonna go…"

I hurried past him into my room and shut the door behind me. I stood in the doorway panting and wondering what the hell I'd just done. He wasn't going to let me live down that blatant ogling I'd just given him. If that wasn't bad enough, I'd then stammered like a moron and rushed out of the room. I groaned at how that must have looked to him, and fought the urge to go apologize. But then, I figured that I would look even stupider. I resolved to get ready for bed and then go to see if there was anything else that he needed before I locked myself in my room and died of embarrassment.

I quickly slipped out of my t-shirt and jeans and into a pair of lounge shorts and a tank top. I rarely slept in anything at all, but with Edward in the house, I figured that I should at least put on something. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed and threw a bathrobe on over the top. The shorts were way too skimpy, and I wasn't wearing a bra. No sense in letting him see _exactly_ what he did to my body.

Slowly, I opened the door and padded softly out into the hallway. The TV was off and the lights were turned low. I thought perhaps Edward had already fallen asleep, but when I reached the living room, I saw that he was still sitting on the couch. Seeing me out of his peripheral, he lifted his eyes to meet mine and smirked again. I wrapped my arms around myself and averted my eyes from his beautiful physique.

"Um, do you have a blanket and pillow I could have?" He said softly. He rose but I motioned for him to sit as I quickly left the room to obtain one from the linen closet next to the bathroom, all the while keeping my eyes off him. I came back and handed them to him quickly, throwing him a hasty 'goodnight' and retired to my room for the night.

* * *

I tried to sleep. I _really_ did. But the idea that Edward Cullen, god of all gorgeousness, was sleeping nearly naked in my living room was enough to make me restless. I tossed and turned until I fell asleep, and then when I finally did manage to fall asleep, I dreamt of him—his hands all over me, his lips on mine, and that treasure trail that led down, down into his pants—and I woke up whispering something that could have been really embarrassing if he heard it. I groaned and rubbed my face, tired and anxious and thirsty.

I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed, groggily meandering to the bathroom. Without truly opening my eyes, I found the light switch and closed the door behind me. I sat down to pee, only slightly coherent. I washed my hands and took a long drink of water from the cup sitting on the vanity musing over my bed head and tired eyes.

And that's when I heard it. The sound of a loud _clunk_ and something rattling the door handle. I quickly looked to the bathroom door handle out of reflex, but I already knew that it wasn't that one. I'd recognize the noise of the outside door handle rattling anywhere. Something—someone—was trying to get into the house.

I turned off the light to the bathroom quickly, hoping that I could mask my presence there. My body was so tensed that it almost hurt to move. I somehow managed to get the courage to move towards the door and pushed it open. Silently I moved into the hall.

In a flash, I felt something wrap itself around me. It was strong, and I struggled and tried to scream, but I couldn't. It pressed me up against the wall and held me there. A hand clamped over my mouth and anything I'd managed to get out was muffled in the palm of my attacker. I felt my heart stop, and slow, hot tears trailed down my cheeks. I opened my eyes for what I prayed was not the last time.

I was met with intense piercing emerald eyes. Though he didn't remove his hand from over my lips, he brought his hand up to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded, feeling the relief wash over me. I noticed his gun was in the hand he'd used to shush me, and he looked around quickly as he pressed me into the wall further with his torso.

"Stay here," he whispered, so quietly I had to strain to hear him. I nodded again. When he broke away from me, I thought I would crumble. Quietly, he moved through the dark apartment, searching for whomever had been there, trying to get to me. I obeyed him, but only because I was too terrified to move. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned.

"They're gone. They weren't able to get in and now they know I'm here. Are you okay?" He said, checking me over diligently. I nodded to him to indicate I was alright now. I sunk into him, still too in shock to do anything else. I began to sob quietly. He let me, holding me in his arms while I worked it out. After a while he moved me back just enough to tilt my head up.

"I have to call this in," he whispered breathily in my ear.

"Wait!" I said desperately, my voice shaking. He looked down at me, worried. He was so close to me, his chest pushed up against mine as it rose heavily from exhaustion, I had to crane my neck to even see him. I could taste his breath on my lips and it was heaven. I didn't want him to move. He was not only holding me together, but I didn't want to give him up yet. "Please, nothing happened—I'm fine—and I just…"

"Bella, we could catch him."

"Edward, please." He was right. If he called it in, there was a chance they could find him and then all this would be over. But it was only a _chance_, and I didn't know if I _wanted_ it to be over yet. It was stupid and irrational, but with Edward pressed up against me this way, his body heaving into mine, pushing my breasts up and my bottom into the wall, all rational thinking was gone.

He studied me a moment. His eyes burned with something I'd never seen before. His chest continued to move up and down, creating a steady current in me. He pushed up against me and I whimpered slightly, immediately feeling embarrassed by it, but the look in his eyes quieted my fears quickly. He was hungry.

Before I could process much more, I felt his lips on mine. His breath was hot and ragged in my mouth, and his tongue fought with mine as we panted into each other. His hands left the wall behind me and snaked up to my waist and pulled me further into him until I was off the wall and on my tiptoes. I wound my fingers roughly into his hair and tugged, and he moaned into my mouth. I whimpered at his reaction.

"Oh, god, Bella," he moaned again. "Do you _feel_ what you do to me?" He grabbed my ass and lifted so that I could wrap my legs around his body. When I did, and sank down a little from my weight, I felt _exactly_ what I did to him. His cock pushed firmly and deliberately against my heat. I moaned at the feel of him against my most sensitive parts, and I was suddenly very frustrated with the thin cotton and jersey that separated us. I wound my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him hard again, taking him into my mouth with fervor until I needed to breathe.

"Oh, please, Edward," I panted loudly. I didn't know what I was exactly telling him, or how he'd take it, but apparently, it was all he needed. Quickly, he carried me into the bedroom and plopped me down on the bed. It took only a second before he joined me, meeting my lips again with ardor.

I allowed myself a moment to really reflect on what was happening. Edward Cullen was in my bed, with a rather impressive erection, and we were panting and kissing like we were about to _use_ it. He sat up on his knees for a second and looked over at me. His fingers ghosted over the plains of my body and I shivered. I was drenched between my thighs, and my nipples were pert and begging to be touched. There was hesitation in his eyes, and for a second I wondered if he was already regretting what we'd started.

"Bella, please tell me that this isn't a good idea," he said, clearly in pain. His teeth were clenched like he was fighting it. My heart sank at that, and I looked away from him, hurt that I'd let myself be so vulnerable. Then he spoke again.

"Because I've wanted this for _so _long, and if you don't tell me to stop, I won't be _able_ too. _Fuck_, I want you."

My eyes popped back to his. The look on his face was lustful and needy, but there was a part of him that was gentle and worried too. What he'd said took me a moment longer to process than I think he wanted it too, because he whimpered. I reached up to pull him down to me.

"I'm _not_ going to tell you to stop," I whispered huskily in his ear. He turned to look at me then, desire and passion swirling in his eyes. I saw his lips turn up ever so slightly before he sank into me and met my lips with his feverishly.

Franticly, he removed my tank top as I fumbled with the drawstring of his pants to loosen them. I couldn't get it, and he chuckled as I let out a disgruntled breath. He kneeled over me again, shifting briefly to take off his pants as I shimmied out of my own tiny shorts. I took a sharp intake of breath at the fact that he was, indeed, not wearing any boxers under there. He looked over me and licked his lips as his eyes meandered over my naked body.

"God, Bella. You are so exquisite," he murmured while he ran his fingers over my aching skin, eliciting desperate gasps and shivers from me. "I've _needed_ you for _so_ long."

"Me too," I panted, feeling the need that I had for him burning deep inside like molten lava. It was almost otherworldly that he'd say these things to me. I was itching to feel him inside me, filling me, stretching me. I whimpered at the possibilities that had once seemed impossible, now dancing in front of me. "Please, don't make me wait any longer."

He moved over me and nestled himself between my legs. I could feel his length pushed against me. He reached between us and grabbed hold of himself. Slowly, tortuously, he moved the head of his cock over my swollen, wet lips, up and down and swirling around my clit until moving back and forth again. I bit my lip and threw my head back against the pillows, moaning and arching up into him. He took the opportunity to gently palm my left breast. I sighed as he rubbed my nipple in small circles with his thumb before leaning down and taking it between his lips. I felt his tongue swirl around it slowly. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Edward. _Please_. Fuck me. _Please_. I'm protected, please just take me. _Now._"At my begging and desperate ministrations, his eyes snapped up to meet mine, and I saw the feral want flash over his face. He reached between us again and placed the head of his cock to my entrance until all he had to do was thrust. My chest was heaving with the unquenched thirst in me. Our eyes met, and he leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Are you sure?" he whispered tenderly against my lips. My teeth and tongue and lips vibrated with his soft breath. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent that was solitarily Edward. When I opened my eyes, he was watching me, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. His eyes were lidded and I could tell that he was simply enjoying himself. I nodded slowly and bit my lip again. He leaned down once more to kiss my lips softly. When he spoke, our lips moved together gently. "I am going to make you forget your name, Isabella Swan."

I gasped as he slid all the way into me, filling me totally. The both of us moaned in perfect harmony as he gently drew my legs up around him until our hips were flush. There was no end to him, no beginning to me. He gently rocked in and out of me as I moved my hips against his, wishing I could simply meld our hipbones together.

He was so big that I felt like I'd overflow. I could feel each gentle thrust in my belly as he pushed me closer and closer to release. He reached between us and splayed his fingers over my stomach as he slowly but purposefully circled my clit with his thumb. The sensation made me cry out his name and he grunted in response as I tensed around him. I was so close already. I arched my back and pushed my breasts up into his hard chest.

So quickly I barely knew what was happening, he shifted back onto his knees and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his thighs. The new position allowed him to go so much deeper in me and my head lobbed forward onto his shoulder. He reached between us again and continued to rub agonizing circles over my clit. I could feel myself tightening, getting ready for the release.

"That's right, honey. Cum for me—it _need _you to cum for me," he panted into my ear. His words, combined with the smell of his hair and his skin as he thrust up into me, are what did me in and I violently spasmed around him, crying out his name over and over. I'd never felt anything so intense, and my orgasm lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

Apparently my own release is what did him in too. As mine was ending, his began, and I felt as he tightened and shot into me, crying out my name along with a couple of choice expletives. I sat in his lap and clung to him until his body stilled and his breathing evened out. He wrapped his arms around me and placed gentle pecks on my shoulder, before sighing contently into my neck.

Gently, he pulled me up and off of him and I whimpered at the loss. I felt empty. He paused and looked up into my eyes. The hungry need was replaced with a devastating kind of emotion, and I felt my heart swell. He smiled and laid me down on the bed as he pulled the covers up over the top of us. I snuggled into him, trying to straighten out all of this in my head, how we suddenly got here where I was lying naked in his arms. I listened to the quiet room that was filled only with the sounds of our breathing.

There was so much to consider, so much that I was unsure of. I'd wanted what we had tonight for such a long time that it felt like a dream. _How could the beautiful man that lay with me actually want _me_?_ I closed my eyes, wishing that it was all a dream. I wouldn't will it away if it weren't for the fact that I was scared—scared that the next morning it would be nothing more than a mistake for him.

He gently tickled my arm in lazy patterns and I tried to quiet the aching in my chest, but couldn't. I finally tilted my chin up and braced it on his chest, searching his eyes. He looked down at me and I tried not to notice the wash of pure ecstasy on his face. I sighed with what I was about to do.

"How long?" I whispered, nearly broken. He looked at me, very confused.

"How long what?"

"You said you've wanted me '_so long_.' How long?" I watched him as his face once again morphed from confusion to understanding. I waited for him to tell me that he'd only said it in the heat of the moment, but then the corner of his mouth turned up into the most devilish of smiles. He leaned down so that his lip was at my ear.

"Let's just say, my mom was not the _only_ reason I came back to Forks, Bella. And she _certainly_ wasn't the reason I became a cop." He smiled lazily. Sexily. Happily.

My breath hitched as I took in what he said. I immediately knew that this was right, and I slipped happily into dreamland in the arms of my protector.


End file.
